oh tell me why, do we build castles in the sky
by tatty ted
Summary: Nick and Miriam meet in Medical School. - —Miriam/Nick.


ϟ

* * *

><p><strong>oh tell me why,<br>do we build castles in the sky?  
><strong>— castles in the sky, ian van dahl.

* * *

><p>Nick Jordan. Everyone knows him. He's cocky, arrogant and has the general attitude of most lads. He thinks he can get any girl he wants and has the belief he's a player.<p>

Miriam's different. She doesn't take much notice of those around her. She tends to keep herself to herself, it's much easier that way. If no-one knows who you are, they've got no reason to bitch about you, right?

/

It's Saturday night and her best friend's managed to convince them a night out is what they need. Miriam wonders why she's best friends with Karlee, they're total opposites. Karlee is loud and confident whilst Miriam is shy and quite self-conscious.

They both end up in a club not far from the student flat that they live in. Karlee orders them both a vodka and coke and Miriam stands in the corner. It's not long before she comes back, hands her the drink and goes off onto the dance floor.

Miriam sighs. She knows she's in for a long night.

/

She sips her drink through the straw and watches as Karlee dances seductively with a tall man.

She's slightly jealous that her best friend is absolutely gorgeous and can pull any guy she wants.

/

She finishes her vodka and coke and makes her way to the bar, ready to order another one. Whilst she's stood at the bar, waiting for the barman to finish serving another clubber, she spots him, sat there a little bit lonely.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nick Jordan." Upon hearing her voice, he turns to Miriam and laughs, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Likewise." She answers, turns to the barman and orders a double vodka and coke. When the barman gives her the glass, she takes a straw of the side and sticks it in her drink. Turning around, she catches his eye again and asks; "How are things?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good thanks." She smiles and bites her blue coloured straw.

/

If Miriam's honest with herself, there is just something about Nick that makes butterflies appear in her stomach. He's good looking, intelligent and that's all Miriam's ever wanted in a guy; it was just a shame about the _player _part.

/

After a brief conversation, Nick challenges Miriam to a game of shots. She's never done them before but she still agrees, and as it turns out, she is pretty good.

"What's up Nicky, can't keep up?" She says and laughs. She throws back the remaining six shots and shoots a look at Nick. She smirks, happy to have defeated him in her first drinking game.

"I thought you were crap at it." He complains once he finishes.

"I was, until I met someone crapper than me." He shoots her a glare and she smirks, kisses his cheek and says she's sorry for insulting him.

/

They carry out several drinking games before the club throws them out for closing.

"You're drunk." He tells her and keeps a hand on her to steady her. She's a drunken mess although it's partially his fault for supplying the alcohol, and her own for not knowing her limits.

"Where are your keys?" He asks as they're stood outside her house.

"In my pocket." She answers with a giggle, goes in her pocket and gets them out. Handing them to Nick, he takes them from her grasp, unlocks the front door and she stumbles into the house.

She sits down at the bottom of the stairs and he kneels in front of her, "Will you be okay on your own now?"

/

She smirks, "Maybe."

/

It's late morning when she awakes. The sun shining through the curtains and the light blinds her. She blinkes, getting used to the light and her head feels heavy. She couldn't remember last night, everything was a big blur.

She sits up and it's only then that she gets the scare of her life. Beside her, in _her_ bed is Nick.

/

She stares at him, just what the hell happened last night?

/

She's shocked to discover neither of them are dressed.

He wakes up not long after her, apologies for falling asleep beside her and gets out of bed. They don't speak to each other whilst Nick's finding his clothes and when he's dressed, he turns to her and tells her;

"Last night was great." He bends down and presses his lips to her, "Call me."

/

And he leaves.

/

She doesn't call him because she drops out of Medical School.

And he doesn't care. He's moved onto the next girl already.

/

Then, nine months after their encounter, she gives birth.

It's a boy and as she holds him, she whispers; "I love you."

And then he's gone, handed to his new parents and although it feels like her heart's been ripped out of her chest, she knows it's best for him.

She's young, un-married and barely able to look after herself, let alone have a baby.

/

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review.  
>obviously this is set in medical school; just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.<p> 


End file.
